Pétasse!
by Midwintertears
Summary: Une fille est soit belle, soit intelligente. Et les belles filles sont détestables, peu importe leur gentillesse, ce ne sont que des garces manipulatrices qui ne servent qu'à rendre les moches et intelligentes inutiles, et qui leur volent leurs mecs.


Auteur: Midwintertears

Titre: Pétasse!

Pairing: Ron/Lavande

Rating: K+ (pour le langage)

Genre: Romance/Humour

Disclaimer: les personnages sont à JK Rowling, et le surnom Hobbit Grincheux pour Harry est une trouvaille d'Asianchoose.

Grâce à un patch spécial à base d'hormones de personnes fans de het, j'ai réussi à être momentanément convaincue que Ron n'aimait que les filles…Bon, plus sérieusement, je me devais de faire amende honorable auprès de ce personnage décrié, cette pauvre Lavande que je n'ai pas hésité à qualifier de greluche superficielle à plusieurs reprises. Que mes habitués me pardonnent cet écart blasphématoire envers ma religion draronienne. Je ferai trois _Pater_ et trois _Ave Malfoy_ pour me purifier, promis.

* * *

><p><strong>Pétasse!<strong>

Version 1 :

_« Hermione était tellement triste. Comment Ron avait-il pu faire ça, lui faire ça ? Sortir avec cette pétasse de Brown ? Quel imbécile, quel macho superficiel qui n'accordait de l'importance qu'au physique! Pourquoi ne remarquait-il pas Hermione, Hermione la fille intelligente et méga-trop-douée en magie, Hermione la vaillante guerrière qui se battait pour les Elfes, parce que elle, elle avait un sens de l'éthique, elle, elle se préoccupait de choses importantes. Pas comme l'autre cruche dont la vie rimait avec «rouge à lèvres » et «divination». La divination était un cours pour les cruches sans cervelles. Alors, par les glandes de Merlin, pourquoi Ron avait-il fait un choix aussi stupide? Ah, oui, c'est vrai, c'était à cause de la remarque de Ginny! Cet imbécile voulait juste montrer ce qu'il avait dans le pantalon en sortant avec la première greluche venue. Mais avait-il pensé à Hermione? Hermione était anéantie, c'était comme si son cœur avait été jeté dans un broyeur à ordure. La vie était trop injuste. Sa détresse quand elle pleurait à chaudes larmes. Sa colère lorsqu'elle avait lancé impitoyablement ces oiseaux sur lui. Son humiliation quand Ron et Lavande riaient en regardant dans sa direction. Sa rage devant les échecs répétés de ses tentatives de vengeance. Son dégoût de McLaggen. Pauvre Hermione.»_

Version 2 :

_« Ron n'avait pas vraiment réfléchi quand lavande s'était avancée vers lui pour l'embrasser. Il savait qu'il préférait Hermione, mais celle-ci semblait se ficher de lui comme de sa première tétine. Jamais elle ne l'encourageait ni le félicitait. Tout ce qui l'intéressait, c'était ses fichus bouquins! Ron, elle n'en avait rien à foutre. Il était tellement nul comparé à Harry, éblouissant Harry, qu'Hermione ne manquait pas d'aider et de consoler dès qu'il se cassait un ongle, rappelant chaque jour à Ron que lui ne serait jamais digne d'elle et de sa compassion. Ron désespérait qu'un jour sa belle lui adresse un mot gentil, qu'elle lui parle pour autre chose que pour le réprimander sur son manque de sérieux en cours ou pour lui dire qu'il avait la capacité émotionnelle d'une cuillère à café. C'était injuste, car Ron ressentait tellement de choses, Hermione ne voyait rien, c'était tout. Et elle ne voulait pas de lui au Club de Slug. Elle ne devait pas avoir eu réellement envie de l'y inviter si un simple sarcasme à propos du Roi et de la Reine des Limaces l'avait fait changer d'avis. Ou alors, elle prenait vraiment la mouche pour un rien, et Ron en avait marre de cette attitude susceptible. Lavande était peut-être une cruche , mais elle au moins, elle était gentille, elle au moins elle encourageait Ron, elle au moins elle le croyait capable de briller au Quidditch sans Félix Félicis, et elle au moins, elle prenait des initiatives pour dire clairement à Ron qu'il lui plaisait, alors qu'Hermione attendait qu'il devine tout seul, en lui tirant la gueule en prime. Il n'y avait aucun contrat qui obligeait Ron à se réserver pour Hermione qui serait Le Grand et Unique Amour de sa Vie, et si elle avait embrassé Krum, il avait le droit de faire pareil avec Lavande. Et si Hermione n'était pas d'accord, elle n'avait qu'à être plus rapide, pour ça, elle n'avait qu'à utiliser sa langue (pourtant si bien pendue lorsqu'il s'agissait de montrer aux profs comme elle savait des choses, la petite Je-Sais-Tout mais dès qu'il s'agissait de parler franchement à Ron, il n'y avait plus personne!)»_

Voci donc les deux versions les plus courantes de l'affaire «Lav-Lav la pétasse». Lav-Lav, c'est moi, aujourd'hui, je suis adulte et mariée à Seamus, mais parfois, je repense à cet épisode. Qui avec du recul m'arrache un sourire. Comment on était jeunes et un peu bêtes, tout ça. Ah, tiens, bonjour! Et merci de m'accorder un peu d'attention. Et de reconnaître que j'ai un cerveau. Thanks! Et je précise que vous aurez ma version, cette fois, pas celle d'un autre.

Beaucoup de gens pensent que je déteste Hermione Granger, et dès que je la croise, je lui fais une scène en la traitant de voleuse de petit ami. Car bien sûr, ce serait moi la voleuse, parce que c'est bien connu, Ron se baladait avec «Propriété exclusive d'Hermione Granger, les autres pas touche!» écrit sur le front. J'ai commis le crime affreux d'être sortie avec un garçon qui me plaisait, quelle garce, franchement!

Oui, je sais, elle était amoureuse de Ron. Et alors? Moi aussi! Au fond, elle me reprochait d'avoir été la plus rapide. Mauvaise perdante.

Car j'avais réellement craqué sur Ron depuis un bon bout de temps. Alors que tout le monde avait les yeux rivés sur l'autre Hobbit Grincheux de Harry, Ron était plus discret, mais néanmoins…je ne sais pas. En divination, il était toujours sympa avec moi, même si visiblement il ne prenait pas ce cours au sérieux et moquait de Trelawney avec son éternel poteau. Oui, ça aurait du me vexer, car c'est mon cour préféré et que je considère le Pr Trelawney et Firenze comme des gens intéressants et talentueux, très appliqués dans leur passion, le genre de profs qui savent comment éveiller mon intérêt. Mais bon, Ron n'était pas méprisant non plus et puis…non, mais en fait, je ne peux pas expliquer, ces choses-là ne sont pas rationnelles, voilà tout. Il avait un trop beau sourire.

Depuis le début de l'année, je sentais que mes yeux se posaient sur lui sans même que je puisse vraiment les contrôler. J'avais tout simplement cette envie de le regarder. Il me prenait en flagrant délit de reluquage de temps en temps, et nous échangions des sourires timides. Quand Hermione était là, pas une fois elle ne remarqua quoi que ce soit. Faut dire que quand elle n'avait pas le nez fourré dans un bouquin, elle était en train d'engueuler un première année, prenant son rôle de préfète très à cœur.

Puis, le match est arrivé. Ron avait l'air complètement au trente-sixième dessous. Je l'avais déjà vu s'entraîner et je savais qu'il était capable de jouer avec talent, mais qu'il avait un _léger_ problème de nerfs. Ce dont il avait besoin, selon moi, c'était d'être encouragé, c'était que quelqu'un lui dise qu'il pouvait le faire. Alors, j'ai tenté de le lui dire, que moi, je croyais en lui. Tout doucement. «Bonne chance, Ron!». Oui, Ron, moi je crois en toi, tu es capable! Et il a joué merveilleusement bien. On m'a expliqué plus tard le coup du Félix Félicis, mais avant de le savoir, j'ai cru stupidement que j'y étais pour quelque chose dans sa réussite.

La fête battait son plein dans la salle commune, même McGonagall n'aurait pas osé nous ordonner d'arrêter de faire du boucan. Ron avait l'air au comble de l'euphorie. Enfin, en apparence. Je voyais nettement un voile apparaître dans son regard de temps à autres.

—Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? lui demandai-je.

Il m'adressa un regard étonné.

—Euh…je ne comprends pas le sens de ta question, Lavande. Pourquoi j'irais mal dans un moment pareil ?

—Ça se voit, c'est tout.

—Tu es la seule à me le dire.

—Pourtant, je pense qu'une personne qui se soucie un minimum de toi devrait l'avoir vu tout de suite, que quelque chose te tracasse.

Il baissa les yeux.

—Ce n'est rien, en fait…

—Allez. C'est ta victoire, tu ne vas pas…

—Hermione pense que je suis un incapable.

Ce fut mon tour d'être étonnée.

—Quoi ? Mais…comment a-t-elle pu dire ça?

—Euh…ben en fait, elle ne l'a pas vraiment dit…

Evidemment, il y avait de la surinterprétation là-dessous.

—Disons qu'elle était convaincue que je ne pouvais pas gagner le match sans tricher. Ce qui revient à dire qu'elle doutait de mes talents.

—Est-elle aveugle? osai-je, tu regorges de talent!

Je priai pour qu'il ne remarque pas que j'avais les joues en feu en prononçant ces mots. Je devais avoir l'air d'une groupie en pâmoison à cet instant précis.

—Tu es gentille toi au moins.

Il détourna le regard un instant pour jeter un œil à Hermione qui tentait de lire dans un fauteuil, malgré les gens qui hurlaient de joie et qui chantaient autour d'elle. Son visage exprimait une sacrée mauvaise humeur. Je devinais qu'elle et Ron devaient s'être disputés après le match.

—Bon, d'accord, admit-il en revenant vers moi, je veux bien avouer que j'avais moi-même peur de perdre, mais…son rôle à elle, c'était de m'encourager, c'était de me dire qu'elle me trouvait talentueux…pas d'insinuer que sans l'intervention de Harry, je ne serais arrivé à rien. Mouais…c'est ça. Elle le trouve si brillant, Harry. Et moi pas!

—Je pense que si, dis-je.

—Essaie de le prouver, tiens.

—Elle est peut-être trop occupée, c'est tout. Elle a des responsabilités, et euh…elle n'arrive pas à tout gérer, peut-être?

Cette réponse me paraissait franchement bancale, mais je ne voulais pas avoir l'air de casser du sucre sur le dos de ma rivale. Ça faisait trop «pauvre fille».

—En attendant, commençai-je en m'approchant de lui.

—En attendant quoi ?

Je ne lui répondis pas. Je suis suffisamment bien éduquée pour ne pas parler la bouche pleine. Il a un peu hésité, ne s'y attendant pas, puis il y a mis du sien. C'était mon premier baiser et j'avais fait le premier pas. C'était moi qui avais conquis mon homme. Et par les glandes de Merlin que j'aimais ça! Je n'avais plus envie de m'arrêter, c'était peut-être ridicule, quand j'y repense, maintenant que j'ai vingt ans passés, mais à seize, c'était formidable! J'entendis des commentaires et des rires autour de nous.

—Le sale hypocrite…mouais, il devrait parfaire sa technique, on dirait qu'il essaie de lui dévorer la tête!

«Je t'emmerde, Ginevra!» pensai-je, «T'as qu'à rouler un patin à ton Boursoufflet si t'es jalouse parce que Dean est occupé à autre chose! Et si tu sortais avec quelqu'un que tu aimes vraiment, tu comprendrais peut-être pourquoi c'est si agréable!»

Hermione et moi dormions dans la même chambre, puisqu'il n'y avait qu'un dortoir pour les filles de Gryffondor par année. Je vous laisse imaginer ma joie à la perspective d'être si souvent confrontée à une fille qui allait me considérer comme la source de ses malheurs dans les semaines à venir. Ginny venait parfois nous rendre visite, car Hermione s'entendait mieux avec elle qu'avec nous, «les cruches qui aimaient la divination». Ce fameux jour après le match, Hermione pleurait dans son lit, et moi je faisais semblant de dormir —comme si on pouvait trouver le sommeil après avoir été embrassée par Ron Weasley!

Ginny est arrivée:

—T'en fais pas, Hermione, mon frère est un imbécile, il doit aimer les filles jolies et bêtes.

Merci, Ginevra. C'est dingue comme les femmes peuvent devenir méchantes envers d'autres femmes, même si c'est pour réconforter une amie.

Si je n'avais pas été encore sous le coup de l'émerveillement que me procurait l'idée de sortir avec ledit frère, je lui aurais répliqué qu'elle venait ni plus ni moins d'avouer qu'elle trouvait Hermione moche et intelligente. Même si ce n'était pas probablement pas son intention. Certains idiots s'amusent souvent à dire qu'une nana est soit conne, soit laide. Hermione était laide. Moi, j'étais conne. En plus, je n'avais jamais trouvé Hermione particulièrement laide. Pas particulièrement belle non plus, mais je me rappelle de ce que Parkinson avait bavé sur elle dans l'article de Rita Skeeter. J'avais trouvé ça injuste, j'avais pris sa défense, et si l'autre vipère n'avait pas eu sa petite bande de Serpentards autour d'elle, je lui aurais dit le fond de ma pensée. Parce qu'Hermione ne m'avait jamais été particulièrement antipathique, au pire, je la trouvais un poil vaniteuse à toujours dire du mal de la divination tout ça parce que ce n'était pas son truc. Je ne la haïssais pas.

Mais bon…ce soir-là dans le dortoir, à entendre Ginny et Hermione discuter ainsi de moi et de Ron, moi la belle plante stupide et lui le macho superficiel, j'ai eu la furieuse envie de chanter dans ma tête. «_Granger, t'es moche!_ _Granger, t'es moche!_ _Mais c'est pas tout, t'as aussi l'air cloche! T'es méchante, _e_t pédante, Ron devait en avoir marre d'une telle chiante!_ _T'es moche, t'es moche, tesmochetesmochetesmoche!»_

Ça faisait du bien.

Le pire, c'était que finalement, durant le temps où j'étais sortie avec Ron, j'avais commencé à la haïr…et Merlin sait que je n'avais jamais voulu ça. C'était juste que je m'étais mise à la voir au travers des yeux de Ron. Le peu de temps où nous ne nous embrassions pas, elle revenait automatiquement dans sa conversation. Et il se plaignait d'elle, se moquait de sa jalousie pathétique. L'épisode des oiseaux l'amusait beaucoup, contrairement à ce que beaucoup croient, il en était même fier. Fier parce que c'était enfin la preuve qu'il attendait, la preuve qu'il plaisait à Hermione mais qu'elle refusait de l'admettre directement, ce qui rendait sa réaction d'autant plus minable. Et moi dans tout ça? Hum…j'étais trop amoureuse pour comprendre. Du moins pas tout de suite.

En attendant, j'avais adoré le temps que ça avait duré. Bien sûr, on ne parlait pas beaucoup, et je sentais bien qu'il se lassait très vite de m'embrasser, mais il n'avait pas le choix, car il n'avait rien à me dire, je n'étais pas la petite amie avec qui il pourrait vieillir, mais à seize ans, je ne m'en préoccupais pas. J'étais heureuse avec lui, et rien d'autre ne comptait, pas même les commentaires peu avenants qui se murmuraient autour de nous.

Car Hermione n'était pas la seule à m'adresser du mépris, et Ginny n'était pas la seule à me vilipender en coulisse tout en critiquant son frère par la même occasion. A croire que les humains sont incapables de ne pas raconter des méchancetés à propos de tout et n'importe qui.

Apparemment, une fille est soit belle, soit intelligente. Et les belles filles sont détestables, peu importe leur gentillesse, ce ne sont que des garces manipulatrices qui ne servent qu'à rendre les moches et intelligentes inutiles, et qui leur volent leurs mecs…C'était exactement ce que j'entendais dire autour de moi. A part ma Parvati chérie et sa jumelle Padma, beaucoup me considéraient désormais comme une pétasse. Doublée d'une cruche débile juste bonne à racler le larynx de Ron avec ma langue et à lui donner des petits noms idiots ou des pendentifs de neuneu. Encore que, Parvati, je sentais bien que la situation ne lui plaisait qu'à moitié, je passais moins de temps avec elle et cela l'ennuyait beaucoup. Je la retrouvais le soir :

—Alors, qu'as-tu fait aujourd'hui ?

—J'ai vu Ron-Ron.

Question purement rhétorique, elle s'en doutait. Néanmoins, il lui fallait poursuivre la conversation.

—Et qu'avez-vous fait ?

—Ben…

—Vous embrasser, répondait-elle à la place.

Elle souriait. J'étais sa meilleure amie et elle n'osait pas me vexer. Mais ça l'embêtait. Une fois, je m'étais même jetée sur Ron pour l'embrasser à table, laissant Parvati en tête à tête avec Harry. Hum…franchement, je me rends bien compte aujourd'hui que nous devions être ridicules, et que nous les avions beaucoup gênés. J'ai sans arrêt cette image de Parvati et du Hobbit Grincheux se regardant dans le blanc des yeux dans un silence inconfortable seulement interrompu par «des bruits d'évier qu'on débouche».

—Tu as entendu ce que Granger m'a dit?

—Hein?

—Elle va à la fête de Slughorn avec Cormac.

—Le gros débile arrogant?

—Ouais, elle a dit qu'elle ne sortait qu'avec des joueurs de Quidditch vraiment bons…

—Quoi?

—Lavande, _tu étais là_! C'est juste que tu étais…enfin, tu vois quand Ron-Ron a arrêté de t'embrasser, c'était pour cette raison.

—Oh, je vois, elle a dit ça pour qu'il entende…Est-ce qu'elle sait que Ron-Ron lui reproche de ne pas avoir confiance en lui? Elle ne fait qu'empirer les choses en disant cela.

—La jalousie rend les gens minables…

—Ça tu peux le dire…et après c'est moi la pétasse? C'est plutôt elle qui en est une! Moi, je n'ai jamais dit quelque chose d'aussi lamentable!

—C'est vrai que des fois, Hermione, je trouve qu'elle n'est pas si intelligente que ça, elle dit ou fait de sacrées conneries, des fois…je ne comprends pas comment les profs peuvent la trouver si géniale, ils ne voient que ses résultats scolaires, à coup sûr.

—Ouais, s'ils voyaient comment elle peut se comporter comme une garce parfois…

—Enfin, sortir avec McLaggen, elle va s'en mordre les doigts!

—Bien fait pour elle!

Parfois, Ron se mettait avec nous en cours. Tous les trois, Parvati, lui et moi. Nous avons eu quelques fous rires. Surtout quand Hermione se ridiculisait elle-même en tentant de ridiculiser Ron et qu'elle pleurait alors qu'elle l'avait amplement mérité. Mais le reste du temps…

—Alors, qu'as-tu fait aujourd'hui ? demanda Parvati.

—J'ai vu Ron-Ron.

—Et qu'avez-vous fait ?

—Ben…

—Vous embrasser, je sais. Encore.

Elle ne souriait plus.

—Oh, Lavande, vous ne pouvez pas faire autre chose? Une relation de couple, ça ne peut pas se contenter d'échanges de salives à répétition, il me semble.

—Ben, c'est que…

—Vous vous parlez au moins, de temps en temps ?

—Euh…oui. Un peu.

—Et vous parlez de quoi ?

D'Hermione. Nous parlions d'Hermione.

Ce jour-là, je compris ma défaite. Il ne m'aimait pas. Je n'étais qu'un instrument de vengeance dans ses mains. Sa vengeance. Hermione avait l'air ridicule avec toutes ses mini-vengeances. Ron n'en avait qu'une seule, et c'était moi. Pas qu'il en était conscient, évidemment. Il n'était pas venu me trouver «Eh, Lavande, tu veux sortir avec moi, je te trouve tellement plus gentille que cette emmerdeuse d'Hermione!». Non, c'était moi qui étais venue à lui, et je pense qu'il avait sincèrement apprécié mon intérêt à son égard. Nous sommes actuellement toujours en bons termes. Mais il ne m'aimait pas, il s'était juste dit «Pourquoi pas?»

Arriva le 1er mars. Ron fut empoisonné. Je m'inquiétai pour lui, mais je ne fus pas la seule. Hermione avait décidé de mettre fin à la dispute, se rendant compte que la vie de Ron était bien plus importante que de se battre pour lui avec une autre fille. J'avais néanmoins encore quelques aigreurs vis-à-vis de ma rivale.

—Tiens, tu viens enfin le voir, maintenant que tu le trouves intéressant…

—Intéressant? Il a été empoisonné!

Ça ne servait à rien de me crêper le chignon avec elle.

—Er-mi-nye…

Non, à rien. De toute façon, je sentais que ça allait finir. J'ai alors pris une décision:

Un soir, je me retrouvai seule dans la salle commune avec Hermione. Parfait!

—Tu ne vas pas rendre visite à _Ron-Ron_? lança-t-elle avec un ton sarcastique.

—On se calme, Granger, je ne mérite pas ta méchanceté!

—Moi, méchante? Quel culot venant de quelqu'un qui a passé son temps à se moquer de moi ces derniers mois!

—Ah, parce que tu es prête à jurer que tu n'as jamais dis la moindre chose méprisante sur mon compte, toi? Allez, vas-y, ose prétendre que tu ne me considères pas comme «la pétasse qui t'as volé ton mec»!

Elle ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sortit.

—Et oui, je le sais! Tu aimes Ron, et bonne nouvelle pour toi, il t'aime aussi. Mais comme aucun de vous deux n'est fichu de faire un pas vers l'autre, ce qui devait arriver arriva: une autre est passée devant toi, et c'est forcément elle la fautive. Alors, bien sûr, tu es fâchée contre lui, mais tu l'es aussi contre moi! Le soir, quand tu te couches dans ton lit, tu imagines que tu m'arraches la tête et que tu m'ouvres le crâne, tu exhibes son contenu à Ron et tu fais «Oh, t'as vu, elle n'a pas de cerveau, ça t'apprendra à sortir avec une jolie plante!», et puis, tu te jettes sur lui et tu lui coupes les roubignoles car tu n'es qu'une féministe mal b…

—C'est bon, Brown, j'ai compris!

Sa voix avait éclaté. Un silence lourd s'installa, nous nous toisèrent, cherchant à forcer l'autre à détourner le regard en premier.

—Je suis désolée, me dit-elle soudainement.

Ses yeux avaient changé d'expression.

—C'est vrai que ce n'était pas juste de diriger ma colère contre toi.

—Et tu vas la diriger contre Ron? Avant tout, je te signale qu'il a besoin que tu reconnaisses sa valeur, c'est ça qui le coince, il a l'impression que tu le rabaisses et que tu n'en a rien à ficher de lui…

—Je sais…

Elle baissa son regard.

—Je sais, en apparence, je suis une fille toujours sûre d'elle à qui tout réussit, je suis l'élève modèle que les profs félicitent et qui a toujours la réaction mature et sage qu'il faut avoir, mais…écoute, Lavande…quand il s'agit de Ron, je ne suis plus cette fille-là, dès qu'il s'agit de lui, je ne parviens plus à garder cette carapace et je fais n'importe quoi, je perds tous mes moyens, et je peux être même très lamentable.

Ses paupières me cachaient à moitié son regard, mais je voyais nettement que la surface des ses yeux brillait. Elle était sur le point de pleurer. Elle devait l'aimer à en crever, Ron. Mais elle ignorait comment le lui faire savoir. Je ressentis un élan de compassion. Ça devait lui coûter énormément de se confier ainsi. Elle devait garder ce genre de choses pour elle habituellement, et je voyais mal comment elle pourrait l'avouer à Harry, son meilleur ami, ni à Ginny, sa confidente, et encore moins à Ron. J'étais émue qu'elle m'ait élue, moi, la garce qu'elle avait haïe ces derniers mois.

—Quand ça concerne Ron, je peux me transformer en véritable pétasse, conclut-elle. Je ne suis pas toujours juste avec lui, et avec toi, je me suis clairement mal comportée…

—Hermione, dis-je, tu sais que je songe à rompre avec lui?

—Quoi?

—Et lui aussi, c'est juste évident qu'il ne m'aime pas. Alors, pour débloquer cette situation, je te propose une petite mise en scène…

—Comment ça?

—Je vais rompre avec lui devant toi, et vous allez vous réconcilier…mais ne lui dit rien, ce sera notre secret entre filles.

Elle m'a regardée un instant bouche bée. Je lui ai tendu ma main.

—Amies?

Le lendemain, j'allai voir Ron à l'infirmerie. Bien entendu, il faisait semblant de dormir. Prétextant que j'avais des devoirs à déposer auprès de lui, je réussis à convaincre Pomfresh de me laissai aller à son chevet.

—Oh, iiiik! Une araignée dans les cheveux de Ron-Ron!

L'effet ne se fit pas attendre, il se redressa en sursaut, les yeux grands ouverts.

—Fausse alerte, il n'y a pas d'araignée.

—Lavande…

—Ecoute, je sais bien que tu m'évites, tu fais toujours semblant de dormir quand je viens, mais je ne suis pas dupe…

Il baissa les yeux exactement de la même manière qu'Hermione.

—Tu veux casser avec moi, hein? dis-je.

—Pas du tout, je…

—Ne mens pas, je sais très bien que tu en as marre de moi. Mais que tu ne veux pas me blesser, ce qui est d'ailleurs très mignon de ta part, mais ça ne me rendra pas service, et à toi non plus. Ni à Hermione.

—Hermione? fit-il en feignant de ne pas voir le rapport.

Je lui souris. Pas un sourire de fille amoureuse éblouie, non, un sourire d'amie désolée.

—Ron…tu es un chic type, tu es un super gardien au Quidditch, tu es loin d'être idiot et en plus, tu es beau. Et tu embrasses bien. Bref, tu es quelqu'un de génial, et celle qui t'auras est une veinarde qui a intérêt à bien en profiter si elle ne veut pas que je lui botte le derrière de manière magistrale…Mais je ne suis pas cette personne que tu vas aimer.

—Lavande…

—Tu m'as rendue très heureuse, mais je ne suis pas celle qu'il te faut…et pour elle, nous allons devoir jouer une petite comédie, tu es d'accord?

—Euh…une comédie…c'est-à-dire?

—Je vais te larguer devant elle et vous vous réconcilierez. Je passerai pour la pétasse et elle aura un sentiment de victoire. Je sais que c'est ce que tu veux qu'elle ressente.

—Oh, Lavande…tu es…merci.

—Ce sera un secret entre nous, ne dis rien à Hermione. Et aussi, il faudrait que tu sois seul avec elle, donc, sans le Hobbit Grincheux…

—Rhhô, arrête de l'appeler comme ça, un jour il va t'entendre!

—Pas grave…hum, au fait, Ron-Ron…

—Oui ?

—Une dernière fois.

—Une dernière fois qu…mmmmhhh!

Un dernier baiser, oui.

Quelques journées après, il sortit de l'infirmerie, et un beau jour, le Hobbit Grincheux me frôla sous sa Cape d'Invisibilité (objet dont j'appris l'existence après la guerre). C'était le moment. Je montai les escaliers et les trouvai seuls tous les deux.

—Ron-Ron? Mais…qu'est-ce que tu faisais avec _elle_?

Regard foudroyant de la part d'Hermione, regard embarrassé de la part de Ron.

—Moi? Mais…euh…rien!

—C'est cela, oui, tu crois que j'ai rien pigé de votre petit manège?

—Mais Lavande…

—Brown, Ron et moi sommes amis, et si tu te rappelles, on l'était bien avant que vous ne sortiez ensemble et on le restera toujours…

—Ouais, la fameuse amitié fille-garçon, on y croit, on y croit!

—C'est de la jalousie sordide! répliqua-t-elle.

—Lavande, intervint Ron, écoute, il n'y a rien entre elle et moi, tu entends?

—J'entends très bien mais toi, tu me…tu me…

Je pensai très fort à mon lapin Binky qui était mort quand j'étais en troisième année et les larmes arrivèrent toutes seules.

—Je t'aimais et toi tu…ouiiiinnnn!

—Mais Lavan…

—C'est fini! Tout est fini entre nous!

Après avoir pleuré pendant dix secondes montre en main devant eux, je fis mine de reprendre contenance et envoyai à Ron un regard venimeux.

—C'est fini, répétai-je cette fois avec de la fermeté dans la voix.

Je leur tournai le dos et partis en dandinant mon popotin (ça fait bien pétasse, ça). Ron avait magnifiquement joué le rôle du gars étonné qui ne comprend pas ce qui lui arrive, et Hermione avait été bonne actrice pour ce qui était de regarder le plafond d'un air gêné en réprimant un sourire en coin.

J'étais fière de moi, même si du coup, j'étais triste à cause de mon pauvre Binky qui était mort tué par un renard.

Plus tard, je croisai Parvati.

—Tiens, tu as l'air bien guillerette, toi…

Je pris une pose de justicier issu d'un comic américain, et déclarai d'un air solennel:

—Encore une mission menée à bien par…Super-Pétasse!

* * *

><p>Merci d'avoir lu. Sur ce, je retourne à mes drarons.<p> 


End file.
